Curiosity killed the cat
by samej
Summary: Pero no la miraba como si estuviera preocupado. La perenne sonrisa seguía allí, y el pequeño resquicio que mostraban sus ojos decían que lo peor que le podía pasar a Rangiku era encontrarle a él. Gin/Rangiku.


_Inspiración express, que la llamo yo. Lo empecé, revisé y publique en mi lj anoche, y es que era imposible decir que no al muso :se encoge de hombros:_

_Ahí va, sexy Gin con Rangiku. Oh yeas!_

_Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcais pertenece a Kubo-sensei, yo le robo a sus personajes para jugar con ellos sin esperar nada a cambio aparte del posible feedback._

_Advertencias: Gin en sí es una advertencia. No hay spoilers específicos, aunque la pareja se base en el final de SS arc y haya algún detalle de Turn Back the Pendulum._

* * *

_**Curiosity killed the cat**_

Le llamó la atención desde la primera vez que le vio, con esos ojos rasgados y esa sonrisa de zorro que tan misteriosa le resultaba.

Había algo en él que la fascinaba, le conseguía parar por un momento cuando se cruzaba con él por los pasillos de la escuela de shinigamis. Notaba su presencia, algo en la parte de atrás de su mente decía _Gin_ a pesar de que estuviera rodeada de todos sus compañeros. Se ponía tensa y miraba hacia atrás en busca de esa mirada que nunca acompañaba a la sonrisa en su boca rasgada.

Nada cambió después de conocerse. Seguía sintiéndole pese a todo, estuviera donde estuviera, como una serpiente que se enroscaba en sus sentidos.

Le corría el sudor por la espalda cuando notaba esa fuerza espiritual y estaba sola. _Rangiku_, decía él, apareciendo a diez centímetros de su espalda.

Las cosas fueron más allá. Avanzaron, paso a paso, hasta llegar el momento en el que ella no era consciente de cuándo había cambiado todo. No es que Rangiku no fuera consciente del atractivo de su cuerpo, pero había algo distinto en la manera en que él le miraba. Veía su interior, y ella se moría de curiosidad porque Gin mantenía la barrera de su mente sellada bajo cuatro candados. Y varios sólidos muros de hierro.

Hubo algo que hizo que esa curiosidad se volviera desconfianza y algo parecido al miedo, aunque nunca consiguiera modificar esa fascinación por su compañero. Ella había bebido mucho más de lo recomendable, y, al separarse de Kira en el camino a su habitación se lo había encontrado. Estaba tan borracha que iba apoyada contra las paredes.

Tardó más de lo normal en notarle, y para cuando se dio cuenta estaba delante de ella. ¿Qué hacía él allí? ¿De dónde venía a esas horas?

- ¿No es un poco tarde para que andes por aquí? - le dijo, y a ella le hizo falta un esfuerzo sobrehumano conseguir mirarle a los ojos -. No puedes ser así de despreocupada, algún día vas a tener algún problema.

Pero no la miraba como si estuviera preocupado. La perenne sonrisa seguía allí, y el pequeño resquicio que mostraban sus ojos decían que lo peor que le podía pasar a Rangiku era encontrarle a él.

Debajo de su propio olor a alcohol, le vino otro, que fue incapaz de clasificar.

- Sé defenderme _ferpectamente_ sola, gracias - contestó, intentando serenarse un poco.

Levantó la cabeza, ligeramente bamboleante, en una mueca de dignidad. Pero las consonantes sonaban raras en su boca, la lengua se le movía como si tuviera vida propia. Tragó saliva para intentar paliar el efecto.

¿Y qué era ese olor?

- Sí, estoy seguro de ello. Estoy seguro – y ensanchó todavía más su sonrisa. Había algo agresivo en su manera de moverse, de hablar.

Ella se enfureció. ¿Quién era él para tratarla como si fuera una niña pequeña? Había pasado las mismas pruebas que él para entrar, y pese a sus continuas resacas todo lo sacaba adelante.

- Pues sí, deberías estarlo. Quizá el que tiene que tener cuidado eres tú – añadió, con la confianza que da el alcohol.

Al fin y al cabo, las peleas fuera de los entrenamientos eran duramente castigadas, y un solo golpe de reiatsu fuera de tono se sentía entre aquellas paredes como un estruendo.

Pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar él la empujó contra la pared.

- Qué siniestras son las amenazas, y qué poco te pegan, Rangiku – susurró, acercando la boca a su oreja -. Mira el miedo que tengo.

Y mordió, y bajó hasta su boca y volvió a morder, y ella intentó revolverse pero se rindió mucho antes de lo que nunca hubiera pensado que podría hacerlo al sentirle intentando meter la lengua. Quizá era lo que siempre había deseado, intentar desentrañar el misterio de Gin a base de acercarse a él, cuanto más mejor. Pero no esperaba que el roce de su pierna entre las suyas le hiciera sentir así, más borracha y mareada de lo que había estado por el alcohol, débil y caliente y femenina.

Tampoco esperaba que sus roces fueran así, firmes pero suaves, que clavara sus huesudos dedos en sus muslos mientras le lamía los labios con su lengua, fina como sus ojos, engañosa como su sonrisa.

Fue otro golpe mucho más fuerte de ese olor lo que le hizo recuperar la cordura, porque había algo que estaba mal, un instinto que le avisaba de que no debía estar haciendo eso, de que no debía estar haciéndolo _con él_. Le apartó de un empujón, algo mareada y con el corazón bombeándole en el pecho como si fuera a estallar. Le pareció ver por un momento cómo perdió la sonrisa pero la recuperó antes de que pudiera registrar por completo la imagen.

- ¿Ves como tienes que tener cuidado? - comentó, con total tranquilidad y sin un signo de lo que había pasado hacía un segundo -. Nos vemos mañana, Rangiku.

Siguió en la dirección original que llevaba, dejándola casi jadeante apoyada en la pared, ignorando su mirada y sin mirar atrás.

Ella se sentía ahogada, sin aire, con la sangre todavía corriendo por sus venas como si hubiera estado entrenando por horas. Tardó muchos minutos en recuperarse del todo, pero en cuanto pudo volver a caminar sin sentir el temblor de sus rodillas avanzó hasta su cuarto, tratando de ver qué había hecho y por qué no se había apartado en un principio. Analizando la razón del empujón cuando ya realmente no había vuelta atrás.

Lo descubrió en su cama, momentos antes de quedarse dormida. El olor, ese olor que le había resultado conocido pero a la vez tan ajeno, como si no tendría sentido olerlo en esa situación, como si no fuera su lugar.

Ichimaru Gin olía a sangre. Y pondría la mano en el fuego a que no era suya.

Su último pensamiento coherente antes de caer en el sueño fue que ya no estaba tan segura de querer saberlo todo sobre él. A veces era mucho mejor mantenerse apartada de los misterios, cuando una misma se daba cuenta de que podría salir escaldada.

Aunque bien sabía ella que su curiosidad siempre había superado a su cautela.

* * *

_Ja, ¿que os creíais que me iba a atrever con el POV de Gin? Ni en sueños XD_

_Ya sabeis que los reviews me hacen feliz._


End file.
